Helpgario
Helpgario is a Fakegario that likes to help others. He is rebirth/clone of Workgario, although he doesn't realize it. He got his name because he's more helpful than Workgario was, which is very surprising. Origins Walleo missed Workgario very much, and so did the rest of the Walleo-Mart workers, so one of his workers SomeotherWeenee, finally decided to revive him. This was because he thought it's all his fault for telling him about Walleo-Mart. He went to Dr. Scientistgee's lab and asked him to revive him. However, Dr Scientistgee said he needs his DNA to revive him,so SomeotherWeenee went to the graveyard, dug up Workgario's grave and got an piece of his DNA and went to Dr Scientistgee but instead of an clone, Dr Scientistgee decided to make an whole new person with the DNA by adding Friendlygee's DNA, and that's how Helpgario was born. Getting used to the "new" Workgario When the Walleo-Mart workers saw him, they were very surprised. They didn't expect him to be so different from his counterpart, but they greeted him kindly anyway. He was working pretty well, as well as Workgario, but he seemed more friendlier to everyone he met, "It was indeed strange that he would be so nice, but it attracts more customers so I win either way!" said Walleo in his usual greedy attitude. He seems happy to work at Walleo-Mart and seems to be friends with all the workers. But unlike Workgario, Walleo gave Helpgario an unused room in Walleo-Mart for the fear that the killer might come back and kill him like he did with Workgario. Luckily Helpgario did survive each night. Helpgario now works very hard, just like Workgario. Life right now Life seems to be fine for Helpgario right now, as he's seems to be friends with everyone at Walleo-Mart (except for Walleegee because Helpgario is doing an better job than he is at being an greeter) and is willing to work for FREE as long as he gets to use to stuff there. He is actually now both an stacker and an greeter due to his kindneed of regards whoever it is. The killer seems have left Helpgario alone, but no one knows why. Walleo is planning on telling him who he really is and he will soon learn who he once was. This tragically didn't happen when he was murdered by Snipeegee. During the Age of Anarchy Things went to the worst for Helpgario as when Weegee got Dethroned. Mass anarchy was going around everywhere, and people were stealing and robbing from the Walleo-Mart stores making life very hard for Workgario. Making Walleo fear even more that the killer might get to Workgario, so from those days Workgario spent most of his days in the unused room, and he didn't like it since he wanted to help the store with it's problems. Although, the worst happened when Walleo was murdered by Snipeegee. And leaving the other Walleo in charge of the stores. Things were going the worst for Helpgario and the stores. However, hope came to them as the other Walleo began looking for another partner to assist in the desperate time of need. Helpgario and the workers are hoping someone or anyone would come to help the stores in their current condition. Soon, it was decided that Helpgario would become a temporarily store owner to help with the other Walleo. While he wasn't into business, he liked to help. The stores are still being robbed but it's going a lot more better now. After the war had ended everything had been getting better. There are no more robberies, and the store has become extremely successful. Category:Fakegarios Category:Walleo-Mart Workers Category:Recolors Category:Friends of Weegee Category:Meegarios Category:Best Friends Category:Reviving Category:Weegee helpers Category:Jobs